Krakix
Krakix is a samurai-like Bakugan. He is the partner of the Gundalian Brawler Gill in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Krakix is partners with Gill of the Twelve Orders. He wears a big suit of armor that can generate fire swords from both of his hands. He carries a gigantic ninja star on his back. His offense and defense skills are increased by gigantic flames which he fires from his mouth. Krakix’ fighting style is hard-fist, dynamic and brutal. He attacks with no mercy. Strangely, his main Battle Gear is Vicer. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He briefly was shown in Final Fury, in the video Professor Clay received from an unknown source fighting along with Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator against Merlix, Luxtor, Hakapoid, and many other Neathian Bakugan. This source may have been the Twelve Orders calling them to arms, to assure victory. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Krakix first makes his real appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In ''The Secret Package'', he is briefly shown tagged with Strikeflier and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In'' 'The Element, after Rubanoid gets out of ball form and tries to attack Barodius, Krakix comes out of nowhere knocking Rubanoid out cold. In'' The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Gill ends out facing Captain Elright and his Raptorix, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In [[Partners Til' The End|''Partners Til' the End]], he battled Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor alongside Contestir. They lost due to Krakix not competing in most of the battle. In ''Colossus Dharak'', he battled Coredem. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', he used his Battle Gear, Vicer, to defeat Coredem. In Into the Storm, he scans the third shield to find that it has a DNA code that blocks anyone with Gundalian DNA from entering. In Infiltrated, he battles Hawktor and Akwimos. He easily defeats both of them with Vicer and with a gate card that removed Hawktor and Akwimos' Battle Gear. ;Ability Cards * '''Argon Stream: * Deadly Inferno: * Gaia Exclamation: * Samurai Shield: * Deadly Nebulous: Game It has two tabs and a piece of metal, allowing it to connect with Bakugan Battle Gear by pulling it's arms down. The Haos version has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 670 Gs, 780 Gs and there is a very rare 850 Gs version. The BakuStealth Darkus version has 790 Gs. The Darkus comes in 650 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and it gives a 800 Gs version.The Ventus version has 620 Gs in Bakutriad It was recently released alongside Hakapoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Sabator. Trivia *It is revealed he can actually speak as shown in episode 20 as he said "Understood." *He is the only Bakugan which is not need to pulling down flexible parts when combining with Vicer in anime. *He doesn't seem to say much in the Anime. *His Battle Gear was rumored to be Battle Sabre or Lansor, but it was Vicer. *His Ball form resemble's Aranaut's ball form. *Krakix makes sounds very similar to Chewbacca from Star Wars. *He resembles a samuri Gallery Anime Krakix HQ.png|Krakix in Ball Form KrakixBakugan 001.JPG|Krakix in Bakugan Form krx11.jpg|Krakix using ability Argon Stream File:12ordersbakugans.png|All Twelve Orders Bakugan Krakix all the way to the right Sk30.jpg File:Animekrakix.jpg File:Vicer open.PNG|Krakix and Vicer in ball form File:Krakix and battle gear.png Krakixvicer25.jpg Infernalkrakix30.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix Krakix30.jpg File:krakixx.jpg|Krakix in Bakugan form Game File:T1nr4uXl8bXXa3du70_034833.jpg|Darkus Krakix File:Krakix (captured).jpg|BakuStealth Darkus Krakix File:Deluxe_BG_Krakix.jpg|Krakix and Impalation File:T1m8FsXnxKXXcfs179_102957.jpg|Prototype Krakix File:!BodCedgBmk~$(KGrHqIH-CQEuQienuW3BLneCOSWlg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix (feet open only) File:!BodCdYwBWk~$(KGrHqYH-EIEu,VLdC,SBLneCDNw,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:!BodCd8!B2k~$(KGrHqMH-CMEu(91EnY5BLneCIvPgg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix2.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:T1fNNwXktqXXaht4s8_100634.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Krakix 96CANYHX3A.jpg|Pyrus Krakix pyrus Trans. Krakix.jpg File:Translucent_Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Krakix File:!BoHN5ugBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEtkNg6,g8BLmQ6fqYh!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Krakix File:T1Q8hvXa0wXXajprDX 114341.jpg|Packaged Haos Krakix File:Krakix.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51ZWlQ013pL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51LfnWfz0CL._AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1rW4uXaNFXXaOid30_035010.jpg_310x310.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1l9VuXh0yXXX63.ZZ_033752.jpg_310x310.jpg|Krakix using Boomix Battle Gear File:Haos_Krakix_Battle_Crusher.jpg File:Clear_Krakix.jpg File:Krakix.png|Krakix IMG 0281.JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:Krakix.PNG|Pyrus Krakix VentuskrakixframBD.png File:Clear_Krakix_BD.jpg CkrakixframeBD.png Krakixdoubletrouble.png Clearkrakixvs.subterrafencer.png File:Clearkrakixwin.png sk890.jpg|Stealth Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix_BD.jpg|Pyrus Krakix Haoskraxix.png Subterrarkaxix.png darkus krakix.png|Darkus Krakix pyrus krakix.png|Pyrus Krakix Others File:Lansor_Krakix.jpg File:!BnHI5qQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKi8EtjBlNMvDBLiOfQUtv!~~_35.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:BA1044_AB_GBL_44_3.jpg|Krakix on the Ability Card "Conform" File:krakie.jpg|Krakix's Gate Card Krakixplusvicer 001.JPG|Krakix and Vicer on the Gate Card Golden Axe Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders